I'm In Love With My Car
by ThePointGirl
Summary: An extract for Dean's Girl, Sanna by FreekyDisaster18. Read that first. Sam/OC. At Bobby's scrapyard, it seems Sam's friend Michelle has fallen for a car. That's right, a car. She's fixing it up, with some help from the boys. Bobby's pleased he's got some youthful custom at last.


**Disclaimer: **Don't own SPN

**Notes: **Another add-on fic for FreekyDisaster18's **Dean's Girl, Sana verse**. If you haven't read that, go read it now. Review if you like it.

* * *

'Bollocks!' and a spanner flew out from underneath the vaguely shaped car Michelle was lying underneath, feet sticking out, black converse dusty and baggy jeans smeared with oil. Sam just grinned at the sight from the deck chair he'd found in the basement.

Michelle had come round this morning, saying her mom had told her that if she knew how to work an old car, she could have it and drive it. Of course Michelle, when Bobby was asking her about the cars she liked in the his salvage yard, fell in love with a very rusted Buick 1963 Riviera Sport Coupe. She asked about its range (0-60mph in five seconds), and even though it had been neglected and was rusted and really need some 'TLC' – Michelle's words – it was the car for her. Bobby had said that if she could fix it up to a condition good enough for the roads, it was all hers. Michelle had then hugged Bobby, the hunter patting her back, happy that he was getting younger customers.

'How's the tiger doing?' Dean's voice made him jump.

'Fine. She's been under that thing for two hours now, and Black Sabbath has been playing for most of it' Sam shook his head sipping his glass of soda, then putting back down.

'What can I say, the girl's got taste' Dean smirked and Sam rolled his eyes, looking up at his brother.

'Yeah yeah. When's Bobby-' but the crunch of gravel and the sound of a truck engine being turned off was a sure sign that the hunter was back.

'Wonder if he got my smokes' Dean went over and changed the track on the CD player, turning the artist from Black Sabbath to Poison.

It was Michelle who gave Dean a lecture on smoking, telling him how it will ruin his complexion. Not that Dean listened to anyone about what he put in his body be it food or tobacco. Sam gave up a while ago. He'd started by hiding Dean's cigarettes but that just made the guy grumpy and distracted so Sam left them on Dean's bed and never said anything.

'Thanks Dean, well appreciated' came the sarcastic tone of Michelle and Dean just chuckled going back round to the house. Sam got back to his chemistry book, turning to the chapter on alkaline and acids - boring.

'Sam, kiddo, how you doing?' Bobby sunk down onto the other deck chair, and he leaned over Sam's shoulder to see what he was reading.

'I'm good, just doing my homework' Sam crossed out the foodstuffs that weren't acids on his sheet.

'That looks real tedious. Dean's raiding the donuts, that kid ain't gonna survive till he's forty if he carries on' Bobby shook his head, 'Hey, Michelle!' Bobby called out and Michelle's hand appeared and she waved.

'Afternoon Bobby!'

'That kid. How long she been working on that thing? Why aren't you guys giving her a hand?' Bobby raised an eyebrow. Sam looked back up to the hunk of metal and scoffed, about to reply when Dean did that for him rather fortunately.

'You kidding, right?' Dean said, leaning against the white fence, donut in hand. 'I tried and she swore at me in three languages. One of them Latin' Dean grumbled, his attention reverted back to taking a bite out of the glazed treat. Bobby smirked appreciatively.

'She's learning. Sam what's your excuse?'

Sam picked his glass up, taking a gulp, replying 'Well she wasn't quite as crude as she was to Dean, but told me she was fine' Sam smiled as Michelle shifted position and scrabbled for the spanner.

'You know zilch about women, don't you?' Bobby said to the boys.

'Hey, I do! Sammy here… he's still learning the ropes' and without twisting to see, Sam could tell Dean was grinning, teasing him. Sam just gritted his teeth and ignored the comment. He supposed Dean's girlfriend would agree. His brother must be doing something right because she was still around and Dean was still stricken by her. Eugh. Sam blinked.

'Well that's still to be debated' Bobby eased himself out of the deck chair, walking over to the scrap of a car. Michelle seemed to be having trouble with the size of spanner and the clang of metal and a strong curse made Sam's eyebrows shoot up. Bobby crouched down and dug in the toolbox for another smaller spanner. He knocked on the car's body and Michelle shuffled forward, and kept going until she was fully out from underneath the car. Squinting up at Bobby he handed the smaller spanner to her. Sam looked at Dean, the pair smiling.

'Think you need a smaller one for the traction' Bobby said. Michelle took the spanner, spinning it in her palm.

'Thank you Bobby. I need to replace the wheels soon'

'I'm shocked, you know more about cars than I thought. I'm impressed' Bobby nodded, inspecting the wheels.

'Why, Mr Singer, I do believe that's a compliment' and the hunter laughed, reaching out to ruffle her hair.

'Well kiddo, come inside for some lunch – she ain't gonna go anywhere' Bobby said, nodding to the car. Sam closed his chemistry book, thinking that if he never has to live with knowing about acids it will be too soon.

Michelle hopped up, dusting off her jeans and grinning at Sam.

'Sam, how's the homework going?' she walked over, wiggling her greased fingers in his direction. Sam made a face at her but answered regardless.

'I'm done. I swear, I can't wait to move on to explosives. Anything but alkalines' and his female amateur mechanic grinned.

'Same here. I did the homework in tutorial'

Dean had gone back inside with Bobby, and Sam and Michelle followed slowly after. Rounding the shack to the back entrance of the house.

At lunch Dean questioned Michelle about the Riviera Coupe, seeming grateful for someone who was as car obsessed as he was. Sam wasn't that bothered with cars, yeah he could understand the beauty of design and everything but a car was a car. Sam didn't know any history of the vehicles, apart from the obvious like Ford and Mustang and Chevrolet – duh.

'It's the Riviera '63 that had a special automatic transmission, right?' Dean asked and Michelle squinted, thinking. Sam wondered if Dean was being too harsh in his questioning, too technical maybe. But Michelle's eyes light up, nodding, the way she did when she knew the answer in class.

'Yup, it was the only year the Riviera used the Twin Turbine Dynaflow automatic transmission' and Bobby choked on his coffee, giving Michelle an incredulous look.

'How'd you know that?' Bobby asked, saying exactly what Sam and Dean thought.

'It's one of my favourite cars of all time. I just like it' she shrugged, grinning. 'It's 208 or 209, can't remember which, inches long. People say men aren't fixated with measurements. How long's the Impala?' Michelle asked and Dean thought for a moment.

'213 inches. Mines bigger than yours' Dean sniggered. Bobby huffed at Dean's pre-school humour.

'Bigger doesn't mean better, it's how good you are in action' Michelle smirked, demolishing her sandwich in a last bite.

'Honestly you two' Sam said and he could put his money on seeing two innocent faces look up at him from their plates.

'What's up Sam?' Michelle aksed, wide eyed and cute. Sam kicked her lightly on the foot, she scowled back at him.

'Dean he kicked me' Michelle pouted.

'Sammy! That's mean, you know you don't do that' Dean admonished.

'She-oh shadddup' he mock glared at Michelle who mouthed 'sorry' and smirked.

'When you kids have grown up, kiddo do you want help with the tires and the rims?' Bobby asked and Michelle nodded.

'Uhm if it's all right yeah. I can't really do it myself, hands aren't wide enough' she splayed out her hands with Dean measured against his own. Dean could curl his fingers over the top of Michelle's. Michelle just snarked at men have big hands and big-

'Good. You two chuckleheads can help her then' Bobby flashed a smile at Sam and Dean.

After lunch, Sam rolled the disc type tyre quickly over the yard from the stockyard. Luckily Bobby had 7.10inch x 15 tyres in the back. Michelle was using the jack to make the car ready for a tyre change. Sam, because he was the tallest and strongest and Dean had announced that Sam needs to show off his arms – because yeah Dean was a jerk sometimes. His brother was parading around, bending down to feel the wheel-base of the Riviera in a tight black t-shirt that accentuated his biceps. Sam got a little distracted and the wheel rolled away from him.

'Nice one Sammy' and he scowled at his brother, picking the wheel up again.

'You want to take it Dean?' he lifted the tyre in Dean's direction. His brother just looked him up and down, smiled and said –

'Nah, you're doing fine. Lookin' like a real man I'm not ruining that' he said with a wink. Sam flushed and glared back at Dean. He'd rolled up the sleeves of his check shirt, the sun beatin down with a slight breeze. Michelle stepped away to let Sam align the tyre.

There was a buzzing and Dean got his phone out of his jean pocket. He flipped the phone lid, and turned away from them. Sam guessed who was on the other end of the line judging by the smooth hello Dean gave.

'Now who do you think that is?' Sam muttered, twisting the tyre. Michelle dropped to her knees next to him, wiping down the mounting surface of the hub and then wheel with a cloth.

'Ah shush. She's probably missing him. I missed you when I went on that Geography trip' Michelle nudged him.

'Really? Don't let Dean know he'll be jealous – wait _do _mention it' he smiled and she poked her tongue out at him.

'Course I missed you. I had to share a tent with a very irritating girl, she kept playing dumb pop songs' Michelle grumbled putting all of the wheel nuts on the wheel finger-tight. Sam tightened them in a criss-cross pattern with the wheel wrench until the wheel was firmly against the hub. Michelle nodded at the work with a smile 'You're coming with me on the next trip' she said firmly. Sam didn't know whether to tell her if he'll be able to. So he didn't. 'One down, three to go. The most boring part of car maintenance' she commented and Sam had to agree.

Sam and Michelle managed to get other three tyres fixed – with Dean repairing a damage on the back left wheel rim – before Michelle's own phone rang.

'Yeah… Okay… Sure… I'll come back… See you soon' and she shut off her phone, turning to the Winchesters. 'Mum thinks I should get my arse back home as we have a family friend visiting' and Sam had grin as she looked lovingly at the car, which looked decidedly more suitable.

'Okay well uh I can drop you back' Dean said.

'Why, you?' Sam asked quickly.

'_My_ car, _I_ get to drop people off' Dean said smugly.

'Ooh I'm a lucky girl, I get to be in a car with Dean Winchester' Michelle put a hand on her heart, fluttering her lashes, she then laughed.

'Yeah, you better believe it' Dean said smugly.

They covered the car and walked round back into the house to say goodbye to Bobby. Sam watched as his brother unlocked the Impala and Michelle hugged him goodbye, saying 'I'll play nice, don't worry'. They got into the car and Dean told him to behave until he got back. Sam watched the car back out and drive out of the scrap yard and away from him.

Not that long after they left did Sam's phone bleep with a text message.

_Hehe Dean nearly got invited for a cup of tea and my mum's friend thought he was my boyfriend. Ha! XD Bug him about it please __xxx_

Sam just flopped down on the couch after replying with _Sure will __:) xx_


End file.
